


the world is ours

by lazyhead



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Badass NCT, I Don't Even Know, M/M, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, Rating May Change, Swearing, Violence, boss au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyhead/pseuds/lazyhead
Summary: Jungwoo worked his ass off for a position in the Knights, so he didn't understand why they treated him like he wasn't one of them.





	1. The New Recruits

**Author's Note:**

> summary doesn't make sense i'm so sorry for that. the idea just popped up in my head so i don't know where this is going. i just love the boss uniform so much i had to do it... tittle taken from Boss because it's mandatory!!

 

Never once in his life that Kim Jungwoo thought things would come to this day. His hands were sweating buckets, so Jungwoo, knowing full well he couldn’t afford to wipe them away on his very expensive newly bought white trousers, chose to clench them tightly together instead. Didn’t exactly help out with his case, but that would do for now. It had to, for he was walking down the very corridor that would lead him to the “room”. _The_ room. The one that every single person had dreamt to step a foot in all of their life, the room where they would get to meet, or better yet, to become one of  _the Knights -_  the group of individuals with exceptional talents that guarded the Sun Stone and the Neo planet itself.

 

With great difficulties and him almost dying, Jungwoo fucking made it. He’d scraped by the test by one mark, barely qualified to be here. The examiners did give him those stink eyes, unapproving of his qualities and talents (or, lack thereof). It was understandable, Jungwoo justified, as the other guy who made it, Wong Yukhei, passed the test with flying colours.

 

Jungwoo’d looked like a joke next to him, even now, as Yukhei hovered over his figure. The other boy was everything he wasn’t. Born into an elite house, outgoing, a bit loud at times but equally endearing, took everything with strides, and above all: he was an incredibly well-trained soldier. Jungwoo on the other hand was pale in comparison (literally, Jungwoo _was_ a good two, three shades lighter than Yukhei). He was timid, average in combat at best, saved for his excellent shooting and sniping skills, and his social status weren’t all that impressive either.

 

But all that didn’t matter, he made it this far. He wouldn’t let those stupid thoughts get to him now of all times.

 

The great corridor, adorned with intricate designs looked celestial in real life. The stained glass windows that told stories of thousand years ago, about how the Knights were formed and what they’d done for his planets could be seen everywhere. Jungwoo wanted to stop and stare at them for a good minute or two just to fully appreciate the beauty of them all, but the old examiner walking beside him kept boring holes into his side, so Jungwoo tried his best to keep a straight face.

 

 _Act like you have seen this before, idiot_. He said inwardly, eyes darting to his right to check on Yukhei’s expression. The taller guy looked so composed – a complete opposite of what he was like on a daily basis.

 

 _Of fucking course he’d been here before,_ Jungwoo figured, what with him holding the elite status since birth and all. _The guy was practically groomed to be a Knight, shit, he probably hung out with some of them too for that matter._

It was unfair, Jungwoo thought. That some were given the chance and access to proper training and state-of-art facilities, while others like him were stuck with second-hand equipment and snitching around after school to practice on their own, with the feeble hope that one day their lives would be different. He couldn’t deny that Yukhei was good, he just couldn’t help but let his bitterass mind think that maybe he could’ve been like that too, had he got the same privileges Yukhei did.

 

Soon enough, the marching came to a stop in front of an antique door with diamonds and rubies and other gemstones that Jungwoo didn’t recognise embedded to it. One stone probably cost more than his existence, and that did not help Jungwoo from letting his inferiority complex get the better of him, at all.

 

He hated himself sometimes.

 

The door creaked open before them, for a second Jungwoo got so freaked out he almost ran away and never turn back, but the face behind the door was a familiar one – the same one that’s plastered all over his room in the form of posters, and so Jungwoo stopped dead in his track.

 

“Finally.” The young man with flaming red hair dressed in a black uniform said. “I’ve been waiting.”

 

With that, Jungwoo was pushed inside the room by the same annoyed-looking examiner, yet before he could even look back the door already closed behind them.

  

-

 

Jungwoo had yet to register everything in, his sorry excuse of a brain was being worked to its limit, brain-cells most definitely all fried and dead. The only thing that Jungwoo did know though, was that he must stop looking at _him. Oh my god I should really stop._ But he was beautiful in real life, even more so than the pictures. Jungwoo didn’t know it was even possible to look this good.

 

Taeyong – his name – threw Yukhei a welcoming look before walking over and standing on his tiptoes to tackle him down to a bear hug. When he moved away from that giant, all he gave Jungwoo was a small look of acknowledgment. _Lucky bitch._ Jungwoo thought, gripping the sides of his trousers a tiny bit tighter, he didn’t even care that he spent 250 sijen on this anymore.  

 

He would think that by now he’d settle with the pure fact that Yukhei indeed was meant to be in the group and Jungwoo was just an extra, but jealousy kept boiling in the pit of his stomach, rising up to his throat and filling his heart.

 

He knew Yukhei was not bad a guy, but that wouldn’t stop him from ignoring him once or twice later. That was, if the guy cared enough to even talk to him. But Jungwoo was allowed a little bit of pettiness now and then, it was justified, or so he’d like to think.

 

“Well, please introduce yourself, will you?” A smooth voice suddenly interrupted his line of thought. The owner of the voice was indeed Taeyong, the one and only.

 

“Wong Yukhei. 19. Assigned to the special tasks division. Happy to meet you all.” Yukhei said with an arrogant smile, as people often do when they were confident enough in their abilities and others’ validation of them.   

 

A chorus of cheers could be heard throughout the room, a tall dude (even taller than Yukhei probably) with jet black hair and – _Is that a fake arm? -_ said something along the line of “Yukhei my man”, whereas others were looking at him as though they’d been dying in waiting for this day to come.

 

“Can’t wait to work with you soon, Yukhei.” Taeyong looked at him fondly before adding. “Or should I say, Lucas?”

 

Each and every single one of them got a codename, courtesy of being a spy, ninja – or whatever the hell the Royals wanted them to be. Most Knights led a double life, all of them in fact, for Jungwoo didn’t recognise anyone but Taeyong – the crowned spoke person of Knights.

 

Knights, to the rest of the population, was an army filled with talented individuals that were meant to protect planet Neo from invaders. People knew them by code names and their achievements, not by their actual names or faces – everything was so confidential not even your family got to know, unless you die that was.

 

Yet being a Knight was still highly desirable mostly because of the high pay, the Royals really went all out with the benefits, you’d be signing up to risk your life for them after all. That, or if you were good enough you may _then_ become someone like Lee Taeyong.  

 

Jungwoo vaguely heard Yukhei saying something about how excited he was but gave it no mind. Must have been something incredibly obnoxious. Soon later though, it was his turn to speak, so Jungwoo bit down on the inside of his cheek a little as he swallowed down the urge to either scream or cry.

 

“My name is Jungwoo. 20 years old. Also in the special task division. It’s an honour to be here.” He managed, and if Taeyong noticed the slight waver in his voice, he didn’t say anything about it.

 

Jungwoo could see a guy in the far right corner snickered from his peripheral vision and inwardly cringed inside. It didn’t help that he heard someone muttering something akin to “It’s an honour alright” under their breath. Jungwoo wanted out. He didn’t know what exactly did he hope for, but it’d be anything but this.

 

No one told him Knights were a bunch of jerk, scratch that, no amount of pep talk could’ve prepared him for this.

 

“Now, now, don’t be like that shall we? Be nice.” The voice came from a guy who was sitting quite far back, the only person who distanced himself from the rest of the chaos ever since Jungwoo and Yukhei stepped inside the room. The guy, clad in the black uniform with his hair sleeked back and a pair of glasses drooping on the slope of his nose seemed way more interested in what his book had to offer than in the whole situation.

 

No one said anything back, but they didn’t oppose either, even Taeyong. Clearly that guy must have been one of the higher-ups, not much information was released about the structure of the Knights, but Jungwoo knew some form of hierarchy was inevitable.

 

A content look appeared on the guy’s face as he inspected in the entire room, he then set his book down to the table and said, eyes looking straight at Jungwoo.

 

“Since Taeyong decided to be bitchy today, I guess I’ll do the job. The name is Doyoung, or as you may know me, Achernar. I’m the second in command here.”

 

Oh. Okay. That explained a lot.

 

Achernar – the brightest star, true to his name is a rare gem in the Knights. Not that everyone else was any less spectacular, but they didn’t named him _that_ for nothing. He was the inventor, the soul behind every single piece of equipment ever used by the Knights, the one person that charmed the infamous Ignis Blade for Lee Taeyong. Jungwoo remembered when he first discovered about the Ignis a few years back, when a 15 years-old Lee Taeyong singlehandedly ended Recca’s first attempt to steal the Sun Stone – Neo planet’s utmost precious treasure.

 

That was when Jungwoo decided that he will join the Knights. That one image of Lee Taeyong standing in the battlefield all battered up, flaming red hair sticking to his forehead, yet his eyes shone brighter than diamonds themselves – was what motivated him through all those years. Curiously enough, somehow the reality didn’t really live up to what he had in mind.

 

While Jungwoo’s mind was occupied with unnecessary nostalgia, Doyoung went on and introduced the rest.

 

“I assume you know Taeyong already. So let’s start with the other second in command. Youngho, or Zero.” Doyoug pointed his head over to the guy with the fake arm, who grudgingly nodded his head.

 

Jungwoo’s eyes narrowed as soon as he heard the name, Zero was the leader of the special tasks division – _his division_. What even worse, was that Zero was a fucking sniper much like Jungwoo himself.

 

 _I’m not gonna get to do or learn anything._ Jungwoo sighed internally, trying his best to not his misery shown through. Youngho seemed to notice something though, as he threw Jungwoo a challenging smirk. The latter felt something twisted in his stomach, and the urge to bail was higher than ever, but still, he got to plow through. He’d come too far to give everything up now anyway. Jungwoo gulped silently as he willed himself to not focus on the potential disaster that his life could become and shifted his attention to remembering each member instead.

 

There was Jaehyun – 5, Chittaphon – 10, Taeil – 1, Minhyung – Mark, along with him and Yukhei (or Lucas) in the special tasks division. Qian Kun and Yuta who didn’t even have the code names were the resident healers. And then there were Renjun and Chenle who’d look like they were 12 at best – yet somehow were proclaimed potion masters, the ones responsible for any poison-related assassination. Sicheng – Win, and Jisung – Mochi were the hackers. Jaemin, the assassinator.

 

All of them were either neutral or hostile at Jungwoo which didn’t come as a surprise, saved for Qian Kun who smiled at him welcomingly. At least someone was decent enough.  

 

Now that the mandatory process was out of the way, Doyoung continued, this time he added in a small smile, as though he knew everyone was intimidating the shit out of Jungwoo. It wasn’t helping much, as Youngho was still looking at him as if he’d got great plans in mind, but Jungwoo appreciated the intention. At least another person he might had a chance to befriend with.

 

“Jungwoo?”

 

“Yes?” Jungwoo replied reluctantly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, as students often do when they were suddenly called by their teacher.

 

“Your code name is 9. Welcome to the family.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some little notes:
> 
> Neo = the main planet in our AU  
> Recca = the evil planet i know the name is lame TAT  
> Sijen = Neo's dollars mannn. yes, i took it from sijenies, their money is us..
> 
> hopefully the next chapter will probably be a little bit easier to understand. anyhow, pls leave some comments i would cry real happy tears..


	2. Mr Huang Dicky Renjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Taeyong - leader of the Knight - was a panicked gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo so i tried to keep this serious but it turned out to be cracky af. n e ways this is still just me trying to provide you guys the context. real fun may start in chap 3, or more context, who knows lol

Everything after that was a blur. Jungwoo didn’t remember much of it, except for the gaze that Taeyong gave him. The Knight’d looked at him like he was nothing but a filthy bug; that he didn’t deserve a place among them, and it was no secret the rest shared the same impression. As Jungwoo made his way out of the room, he could feel the bile rising at the back of his throat, bitter and disgusting. He kept his hands away from their sight for his knuckles were clenched white; his lips however, were bitten to point they almost drawn blood.

 

He fucking hated it here, he could just feel it. Suddenly the thought of living here in the palace with the rest of them, away from people who actually appreciated his existence, didn’t sound that much of an honour anymore.

 

-

 

“What the fuck was that?” The minute Jungwoo’s silhouette disappeared, Taeyong turned to snap at Doyoung, who was still sitting in his chair looking as calm as ever. “You weren’t supposed to be nice to newbies.”

 

“You were nice to me when I first joined.” Doyoung shrugged.

 

“Yes, that is because you were a fucking genius.” Taeyong exclaimed, then take a look at the now closed door before pointing accusingly at them, as if Jungwoo was still there. “That dude barely made it through. He doesn’t deserv-“

 

“Exactly. He MADE it through. Did he not?” Doyoung cut him off. “Are you questioning the system now?”

 

Taeyong looked at Doyoung like he’d grown another head. The hazing, it was mandatory and the other _knew_ that. It was a measure put in place by the members of the Knights themselves. Not all of them agreed to it, but it wasn’t as though they’d leave because of it either. Shits like that was natural in this military-liked environment after all. Respect here was earned, not given.

 

Yukhei spent a good three years training together with Minhyung and the crown prince himself before an unfortunate injury forbidden him from joining the Knight last year. He’d got better and aced the test this time around – so the respect was rewarded to him, which Taeyong thought was fair enough.

 

That dude, however, he was a joke. Taeyong scanned his profile before he came to that conclusion. The guy didn’t even have anything going for him except for his far-range shooting skill. Combat was so-so, agility was above average, but that was about it.

 

Yet he passed the screening. Ever since the formation of the Knight 10 years ago after the King discovered the Sun Stone buried in the core of their planet, only 30 people made it through the test, even the best of them might give out under emergency situations. Taeyong’d been there, he witnessed it first handed. He couldn’t afford someone that weak under his wing, not when there was a constant threat of people dying because of one person’s mistake.

 

It must have been the utter disbelief on his face that made Doyoung yielded, for the inventor sighed, his shoulder visibly dropped. He said, voice much softer than the stern tone he used just minutes ago.

 

“Look, make it hard for him. Don’t make it impossible.” Doyoung looked at him with earnest. “If you’re not gonna let him live, at least let me play the good guy here. Not everyone is entitled to be a dick, Yong.”

 

Jaehyun, who was standing beside Taeyong, stifled a laugh and mumbled “ _wrong move, idiot”._ He didn’t even try to make it subtle, because Doyoung clearly heard him and opened his mouth – to say something even more stupid, probably – but Taeyong didn’t even want to hear him out anymore; he turned on his heels and left.

 

-

 

“Fuck you, Jaehyun. Couldn’t keep your mouth shut, could you?” Doyoung bolted out from his seat, ready to go after Taeyong.

 

“You fucked it up yourself. Don’t blame it on me.” Jaehyun said lazily without even sparing Doyoung a glance. Seconds later when Doyoung was already nowhere to be seen, he flicked his head toward Youngho and said.

 

“The hell is up with them? Some beef I’m not aware of?” To which Youngho just shrugged his shoulder a reply.

 

Doyoung was normally sassy, born with quite a mouth on him. But he was never _mean_ , at least not to Taeyong. Everyone was quite a bit of a dick to Jungwon (?), so there was no need to call Taeyong out for that. Their leader was technically right, they did have a hazing rule in place – courtesy of Mr. Huang Dicky Renjun over there.

 

 _Fucking potion masters and their minds._ It wasn’t like Jaehyun abhor him per se, scared would be more fitting. Then again, normal people would be scared of a 30 years old man strolling around looking like a 13 years-old deceiving people with his cute look as well. Huang Renjun himself was the reason why Jaehyun had trust issues.

 

The thing about the whole hazing system was that someone started it, and then the person who suffered unconsciously thought that it’d only be fair for the next person to suffer the same way they did. And thus a vicious cycle of people being dickheads to each other was born. Jaehyun couldn’t say much about it, although he didn’t partake in the so-called ritual as enthusiastically as some others did, he wasn’t completely innocent either.

 

The system was there, it wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. The only way out for that wimpy looking kid was to nail his next mission – which was likely to not happen in the near future since Doyoung just ruined his last chance for him.

 

For a genius, Doyoung could be so dumb sometime.

 

-

 

Jungwoo got back home just in time for dinner. His house was a good 5 hours ride from the capital centre. Technology had come so far on their planet, yet still, transportation was a pain in the ass.

 

“Hi Dad!” Jungwoo _squeaked_ when his dad opened the door. He had his fingers crossed the whole time behind his back, praying to the lord above to grant him the power to lie his way through dinner. His dad looked like he’d be home this quickly, after all, Jungwoo did tell him he was going to find a job in the capital, which was by no means easy. “C-Can I come in?”

 

“Of course, silly. You must be tired.” His dad broke into a gentle smile, and suddenly Jungwoo wasn’t that nervous anymore. He knew he had a place here.

 

Halfway through dinner was when Jungwoo started to get jittery again, he couldn’t even continue to eat his favourite grilled pork belly that his mom so kindly cooked for him. His dad, the wise man, picked up on his mood and asked worriedly.

 

“Anything you want to tell us, son?”

 

“It’s just, about the job…”

 

“Oh, dear. Is it because you couldn’t find one? It’s okay take your time, or you can help your dad out at the garage.” His mom chimed in, voice so kind Jungwoo didn’t know if he should be insulted that his own mother thought he wasn’t capable enough to find a job. Which he did, a damn good one that didn’t include a bragging right. So there he was, forcing his two last brain cells to come up with a somewhat convincing lie.

 

“No, mom. I, look. I’ve got a job in the city ok?” His parents looked like they were about to burst into a song of _I’m so proud of you happy for you_ or something, so Jungwoo held his hand up and continued. “The bad news is, I have to live in the company’s dorm.”

 

“Oh, that’s okay. We still have plenty of time to prepare, right?”

 

“Well, that’s the thing. I’m starting the day after tomorrow.”

  

Jungwoo didn’t have to look to see the crestfallen look on his parent’s face. He wanted to tell them things, to let them know that their son made it to the elite class just to see the proud look on their faces, though he knew for a fact they had always been proud of him.

 

 What sucked even more was he didn’t know when he would get to see them again, preferably not in a body bag, so he couldn’t even promise to visit them often. They quietly finished dinner and Jungwoo did all the dishes just to give his parents some time to process everything.

 

They didn’t know just exactly what their son got himself into, but somehow Jungwoo knew they could sense it too, the fact that he will be gone for a long, long time. There weren’t a lot of jobs out there that would demand you to move to the capital centre almost immediately anyway.

 

Jungwoo’s mom held him to sleep that night in his room full of Lee Taeyong’s poster, she kept pressing kisses to the top of Jungwoo’s head whilst telling him to take care of himself properly, to eat and sleep on time and to call home whenever possible. His heart ached for her so badly, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything, not even a single empty promise or a white lie. He shifted his body closer to her, most 20 years-old boys would be embarrassed to be sleeping together with their mom. He’d outgrown her a long time ago, but that moment Jungwoo felt as though he was a child again, small and safe inside him mom’s embrace.

 

By morning he would have to bid them goodbye, another 5 hours ride and he would be at the palace again. His mom used to tell him the world can be his if he knew how to get it, and Jungwoo just accomplished his life-long dream – all in all, he should be happy. Yet here he was, dreading about what would come after the sun had risen.

 

-

 

“He fucking called me a dick.” Taeyong shouted into the phone - that was the umpteenth times Lee Taeyong reminded Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul of that fact. Listen, the pay might be good, but when Chittaphon signed himself up for the test he didn’t know that tolerating Lee Taeyong was included in the package.

 

“Okay, did you even let him talk? He ran after you, you know?”

 

“What is there to talk about?” Taeyong raised his voice to an almost inhuman high pitched voice, which got Chittaphon shifting away from the phone. Fuck, Doyoung owned him big times.

 

“I don’t know?” Ten said sarcastically. “Let him explain why you might be a dick? Or whatever the fuck he had to say?”

 

Taeyong kept mum on the other line, but it didn’t take a genius, let alone Chittaphon, to figure out he was fuming still. The rest of the Knights hadn’t been keeping up with Taeyong and Doyoungs’ personal life: Mark was too occupied with _him,_ Taeil and Yuta busied themselves annoying the shit out of Sicheng, Jaehyun and Johnny hooked up whenever they’ve got the chance, everyone else was just out an about.  So as a matter of fact, Chittaphon (or 10), Lee Taeyong’s best friend by nature, had to be the one to deal with his tantrum 90% of the time.

 

The leader of the Knight wasn’t what people made him out to be, he got the talents and quite a good head on his shoulder, but he was also stubborn as a mule. Taeyong was like fire itself, beautiful, bold but dangerous and unforgiving. Doyoung was the exact same type of person, although he didn’t often show it. They both care for each other in their own twisted way, so even if they argued 24/7, Taeyong would still come for Doyoung’s advice and strategies. And it was a known fact that whenever they were in battle mode, Taeyong always got the nicest equipment.

 

But this, this was different.

 

“Tell me why you are mad.” Chittaphon said slowly.

 

“What do you mean tell you why I am mad? He fucking called me a dick!”  

 

  _Oh my god Lee Taeyong what are you, a fucking brick wall?_ Chittaphon had better luck squeezing water out of fucking metal before he would get anything from Taeyong, really.

 

“Did you give him any reason too? Other than the fact that you were being cold to that Jung kid?” Chittaphon began again, one hand coming up to press into the side of his forehead. “Because Doyoung is my best friend too. He’s never mean to you, and that dude had the guts to tell Chenle he looks like a dolphin on crack once.”

 

The line went dead for almost a minute but he knew Taeyong had yet to end to call by the sound of his uneven breathing, the poor boy probably sent his brain to overdrive trying to come up with something to say.

 

“You okay, Yong ah?”

 

“Don’t fucking call me that. I’m here.” Taeyong snarled. _Damn, everything reminds him of Doyoung now I guess._ Chittaphon rolled his eyes but complied nonetheless. “Mind telling me now, Mister Lee Taeyong?”

 

“He confessed, two days ago. And I rejected him. And now he’s calling me a dick when he was supposed to like me? Who the fuck does that?”

 

“Indeed.” Was all Chittaphon could mutter before he zoned out.

 

He got a mission tomorrow, right at 8 AM. Some douchebag thought it was a great idea to scout the ground of the last Great Battle, found a chunk of the first Ignis and decided to fuel his own weapon using the remnant magic inside and sell them. Mochi managed to track the douche down, but they weren’t sure how many of them they were dealing with yet.

 

But right then, even the thought of Moon Taeil pole dancing that one time was even more comforting than Taeyong’s endless whining and backward logic.

 

-

 

”Why did you have to go and make things complicated my child?” Renjun said as he chucked down the rest of his grape juice. “Weren’t you fine with being just friends?”

 

 Except friends didn’t suck each other off, nor did they kiss each other on the lips before every battle and crawl back into bed together after each one. Doyoung felt in love when he was 13, now standing at the age of 22, he was still hopelessly in love.

 

“Do you ever think of turning back to your real form?” Doyoung asked back instead. But he wasn’t the only who could evade questions they didn’t want to answer.

 

“I guess that he didn’t just reject you. Did he? Or else you wouldn’t be like that in the first place.” Renjun lowered his sunglasses to look at Doyoung, who the fuck wear sunglasses at 10 PM anyway? He looked so eerily like those dodgy fortune teller that Doyoung scooted away from him a little before continuing.

 

“He laughed and told me to not get ahead of myself.” Doyoung spoke as though he wasn’t at all affected by it, he was doing a lousy job covering up the cracks on his façade though. “And I did think that the hazing should stop, you know?”

 

“I’m offended. It was I who started that tradition you know. Anyway, that’s some severe case of panicked you got over there.” Renjun mumbled out a reply as he moved closer to rest his head on Doyoung’s shoulder

 

Doyoung chuckled but said nothing back, it was a silly move on his part when he knew Taeyong wasn’t ready. Doyoung thought about Jungwoo, the guy who came in looking so nervous he could faint, yet the way he looked at Taeyong reminded Doyoung of himself. Maybe that was partly why he wanted to be nice, to help him a little if you will – just for the sole reason that Jungwoo wouldn’t be hate Taeyong before he got to know what an amazing person he was.

 

But in his mind, anyone who was brave enough to try for the Knight deserved their respect for the courage alone. He only wanted to help the poor guy, he did. But in the back of his mind, Doyoung knew he ruined whatever chance Jungwoo might have for him.

 

 _Well, that’s just one more thing for me to deal with._ Doyoung thought to himself before standing up so abruptly it almost sent Renjun falling backward. He wiped the bottom of his pants and shot Renjun a look.

 

“Wanna check out my new explosive shoes? You can add some poison inside if you want to.”

 

“Deal.” Renjun replied with a sweet smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The age system might be a bit confusing so here's a list.
> 
> Renjun: 30 years old. Yep, I know.  
> Chenle: 25 years old.
> 
> The rest is the same age as real life, their international age that is. So Tael is 24, Youngho, Taeyong is 23, Doyoung Ten Kun is 22, and so on.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
